


I'm Sorry About That

by crystalredlove



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Cute, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalredlove/pseuds/crystalredlove
Summary: AU where Rosé works at a store and Jennie's the customer /Based on true events in where I'm Jennie in this case-(very brief mention of Jisoo, I'm sorry uwu)Also excuse my writing, I'm on my phone and it's 12:20am hahaEnjoy!





	I'm Sorry About That

"What do you mean I can't return the kid's tablet!?" Her mother's cry came from the front of the customer service desk. The cashier (who's name Jennie barely managed to see was Jisoo) laughed nervously, "I'm sorry, but electronics have a buyer's remorse time period of fifteen days-" "Yeah, but I wasn't told this at the point of sale!"

Jennie rolled her eyes in annoyance. She understood the policies that stores had when returning items. But it would have been nice to know this when they bought it.

"Toy?" Chirped the toddler (who the tablet was for) in the cart. Jennie smiled softly. "We'll wait to see what mom says, Lisa~" she said, pinching the younger's cheek. Lisa giggled in delight, clapping excitedly with a huge grin on her little face. "Otay, sis!"

Jennie came to town to visit them, after having been gone for several months on a job trip. This was the first weekend she had free in a while, so she took the opportunity to see her mom and her younger, adopted sister.

Their mother huffed in annoyance, walking back to the two. "They won't take it. Let's go."

Jennie could feel the tension steaming from her mom. She sighed and shook her head. "Goodness." 

Just then, she bumped into a rack of clothes, dropping a shirt to the floor. Jennie watched in embarrassment as her mom not only walked away from it, but did so while an employee stood right in front of her. AN EMPLOYEE.

"I'm sorry-" Jennie hurried to pick up the shirt and put it back on the hanger. The employee laughed softly, making Jennie's heart thump. "Thank you! Most people just leave it there..." She had said as she moved her rose-gold hair to the sode, revealing name tag. 'Rosè, huh? Go figure' Jennie thought to herself, inspecting the red and gold shirt closer. "...I'll buy this." Rosè smiled, tilting her head. "The colors suits your complexion." She said as she turned back to sort out her section.

The brunette blushed heavily and hurried off to find her mom. 

"What the hell, mother?!" 

"What? I didn't do anything!"

"Dropping a shirt, then just leaving without even trying to put it back?!"

"What? I saw you were behind me, I knew you'd pick it up!"

"I can't believe you-" Jennie groaned and walked away, quickly looking for clothes to buy. As she did, she ran into Rosè a few more times. Each time, the employee had a very soft blush on her face. The sight had Jennie's heart soaring above the clouds.

"So freaking cute."

At the self-check out lanes, Jennie saw her again. And she couldn't help but stare for a few seconds. Rosé turned to face her and waved. 

"Wah!! Jendukie!!" Lisa's cries scared Jennie out of her thoughts. "Awe Limaro~" Jennie hurried over, immediately shushing her down from the building tantrum. 

"Awe, the little baby~" Rosé's voice came up next to them. "Should I get her a sticker?" Lisa's face lit up at the mention of the sticker. Jennie nodded, turning to face the other. "That'd be nice, thank you~" Rosè smiled and left to get it. Jennie turned to look back at Lisa and couldn't help but laugh at Lisa's little happy bounce. 

Rosé came back, placing the sticker on Lisa's shirt, which earned a very excited squeal from the little one. "How cute~"

Jennie froze up, and just hurried out with the cart. "Oh my-" She pouted, helping her mom with loading the groceries into the car. "Did you like her, Jendukie?" Lisa asked, reaching her tiny hands up to be taken out the cart. Jennie sighed, pulling her out. "Yeah" she smiled, putting her into the car seat.

"You should have asked her out on a date~!" 

"Lisa!" 

Jennie ruffled her hair, embarrassed by the idea. But looking back, she smiled as she got in the passenger's seat.

"Next time, then."

**Author's Note:**

> Criticsm is welcome! 
> 
> Love you guys!! 💜


End file.
